Mi gran temor
by TulipanAzul
Summary: Ozheme nho (?) "Se volvió real mi temor… ahora no creo poder dejarte ir" (STONY)(Omegaverse)


Hola hola, criaturitas del yaoi (?) ahora les traigo mi mas reciente (y tardada UuU) obra~ que es un omegaverse deStony (Ozheasemesemese de Steve x Tony o viseversa y esa madre :v )  
>Espero que les guste, si no les gusta pues yolo... pero de tristeza...<p>

Y nada, los dejo con esto! Recuerden: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia ok?

Bye~~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stony Omegaverse

Ya había pasado la catástrofe con Loki, ahora todos los vengadores se encontraban viviendo sus vidas como comúnmente lo hacían… Bueno, casi todos.

- TONY! Que significa que no iras a la fiesta? – Preguntaba una señorita beta bastante elegante y muy bonita – Es importante Tony! Todos te esperan ahí!

- Tranquilaaa~ - dijo sonriente el ya tan egocéntrico, y alfa, Tony Stark – No importara, además tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer….

- Que puede ser mas importante que esto Tony?- dijo mirando los papeles, pero al voltearse al ver al alfa con cara de reproche este estaba caminando al elevador

- Adiós Pepper…. – finalizo dejándola hablando sola mientras el entraba al elevador

- TONY… TONY! – Grito sin tener más que una sonrisa de su parte.

Ella lo sabía, sabía desde que termino su ultima misión había tenido menos comunicación con ella, salía mas, olía diferente, es…. Más feliz

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tony salía de la torre mientras caminaba hacía su lujoso carro negro, era fantástico, como todo lo que el poseía, bueno, al menos él lo pensaba, creía que ahora aunque perdió gran parte de su torre, era muy feliz, ¿La causa? Bueno… tiene nombre y edad… aunque claro es raro que sobrepase los 90 años…

- CAPI! – Sonrió viendo al capitán caminando por la calle

- Stark? – Pregunto el omega viendo incomodo como Tony lo seguía desde su carro mientras el caminaba

-Sube~

- No

- Haa~ - Suspiró- anda~ será rápido

- La ultima vez que dijiste eso tuvimos muchos problemas…- menciono intentando sonar normal

- uh… de nuevo con eso? No nos interrumpirán- sonrió mientras las personas en la calle los miraban de manera rara dejando muy incomodó a Steve haciendo que este entrara de mala gana

- Solo arranca- dijo poniéndose la capucha de su sudadera azul.

- como usted diga capitán! – dijo con un tonito raro haciendo sonrojar al omega

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pararon en una tienda, una de ropa algo costosa y lujos extraños

- Buenas tardes señor Stark puedo recomendarle una sección de-

- No gracias- silenció a la empleada vestida de una forma que la hacía destacar

- ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?- Pregunto el omega sintiéndose fuera de lugar

-Tranquilo~, todo es por una buena causa- menciono caminando por la extensa tienda encontrando un sastre

- Buenos días ¿En que les puedo ayudar?- dijo un hombre algo grande, con canas el la cabeza mientras dejaba el maniquí al que le estaba modificando la prenda que traía

El Capitán solo callaba, el sabía que muchas veces no sabría que decir, o diría algo muy tonto, por lo que se acostumbro a adaptarse a su entrono sin dialogar.

- Si, vengo por un traje para él- señalo Tony a Steve- solo que bueno… como puede ver esta en buena forma- rió recargándose en su hombro sorprendiendo a Capi.

- Claro, claro, Capitán América, ¿No? – Dijo el buen hombre sonriendo tomando firmemente su metro- por aquí por favor- le señalo con su mano un sitio enfrente de los espejos

- ah~ c-claro- dijo desconfiado subiendo a la pequeña plataforma circular mientras sentía como el hombre le pasaba el metro por la cintura.

Aún faltaba uno o dos días para el celo de capi, el sabía que por ello Tony se le acercaba mas insistente que nada, después de todo era un Alfa sin omega y el un omega que jamás pudo tener un alfa. Pero no! El no deseaba pertenecerle a alguien como Stark… ¿Verdad?

- Bien- dijo tomando la medida- ahora los brazos

Y así fue dándole instrucciones mientras el capitán hacía lo que el hombre decía tomando su medida de cuello, hombros, cintura, piernas altura, etc.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasó una medía hora antes de que le dieran el traje ya terminado y le pidieran que fuera al probador, cosa que Tony interrumpió diciendo que tenia que ayudarlo por que nunca se había puesto uno de esos (cosa que no era mentira mas no lo dijo con esa intención)

- Creo que puedo yo solo ponerme el traje – discutía en el probador amplio al final de la tienda

- Lo sé, solo quería ayudar- sonrió mirando al omega

- Claro, como siempre- Dijo sarcásticamente temblando al sentir las manos de Stark intentando desabrochar su pantalón- woow! - se alejo reaccionando

- Tranquilo, no hare nada malo –Rió

- Puedo hacerlo solo, GRACIAS- dijo enojado mientras se disponía en quitarse el pantalón para probarse el traje, incomodo por la presencia del alfa.

- Como gustes- rio viendo a su compañero quitase esos Jeans apretados que tanto le gustaban a Stark.

- Listo- dijo abrochándose el pantalón del traje, uno común, le quedaba bien, mas no apretado como Tony deseaba

- Te vez mejor con Jeans- dijo sonriendo pensando en lo bien que aun se veía con ese pantalón

- Bueno, lamento no estar a tus gustos- dijo enojado mientras se quitaba la playera blanca

- No, si lo estas- sonrió deleitándose con los bíceps de su compañero, eran tan firmes, pero a la vez se veía que eran suaves al tacto, deseaba tocarlos, poseerlos, pero no, debería esperarse al momento correcto

- No es como si lo esperara- dijo poniéndose la camisa blanca y luego la corbata con el traje.

A Tony casi le da un infarto, era simplemente hermoso lo que veía, era algo glorioso ver a tal hombre con un traje, a tal figura publica tan elegante e imponente.

- Bueno, entonces es un…. ¿Cómo se dice? – pregunto mientras sonriente se acerca a el arreglándole la corbata poniendo a Steve algo tenso- un… privilegio –rió

Era normal ver estos gestos con él, él siempre era así de insinuante desde que se conocieron, empezó sutil con miradas coquetas o palmadas leves en sus glúteos, pero pasó a mas, ahora eran toques mas duraderos que ponían incomodo al omega o hasta besos y lo peor es que lograba sacarle un sonrojo junto a un suspiro al Capi. Así que comenzó de nuevo, dejándose llevar por un beso suave de parte de él.

El beso empezó lento pero poco a poco se fueron dejando llevar terminando pegando al capitán de espaldas a la pared del probador.

- S-Stark- susurro sintiendo como incómodamente pasaba su mano por el pantalón del traje – e-el traje… mmgm

- Pues quítatelo- dijo sonriente aun pasando sus manos por aquella zona que se empezaba a abultar provocando suspiros y jadeos.

No era su tiempo de celo! Eso lo sabía y estaba alegrado por ello, pero aun así Stark lo hacía, aun así pasaba mas sus manos.

Capi lo paro unos segundos después alegando que el traje era muy caro como para arruinarlo, cosa que solo hizo sonreír mas a Stark mientras veía como se volvía a quitar todo el traje quedando solo en bóxers y calcetas

- Bueno, pero déjame hacer algo antes- Rio Stark besando de nuevo a Capi haciendo que cediera de nuevo ahora pasando sus manos por sus firmes glúteos sacando suspiros de él.

Stark lo tenía todo planeado, la tienda, el vestidor, todo, por ello sonreía con cada comentario esperado por él. Pasó sus dedos por debajo del bóxer comenzando a separar poco a poco los glúteos del soldado de América introduciendo de golpe un dedo previamente lubricado por un frasco escondido en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

- AG! – gimió el capi sintiendo como se abría paso en él- n-no mmmg a-aquí- dijo jadeante mientras sentía como lo movía- B-basta S-STARK!

- vamos~ no desperdiciaras el lubricante que tuve que comprar no? –rió mirando el ceño fruncirse de su compañero.

Un lubricante en el bolsillo junto con otra pequeña cosa, era el plan perfecto

- B-basta

-¿Quieres que pare? ¿Seguro?

- s-si mmg!

- Bueno… - Metió su otra mano a su bolsillo sacando algo parecido a un pequeño huevo con un cable y un control inalámbrico, lo lubrico un poco con un botecito en su otro bolsillo y lo paso por los bóxers del omega- como guste capitán~ - rio introduciendo el huevo al momento de sacar el dedo- LISTO! – sonrió sacando las manos de su ropa interior

- GM! Q-que pusis-

- Todo bien señores? – Dijo el buen hombre desde afuera del vestidos- oí quejidos ¿El traje le aprieta señor?

- No, solo que mi amigo se tropezó- rio Stark- nada importante, salimos enseguida- menciono viendo como Capi lo miraba enojado

Era demasiado, no podía sacar ese pequeño plug que tenia en su interior sintiendo como se movía con cada movimiento. Lo peor era la época, aquella época se acercaba y tener algo que la estimule mas seria lo peor! Si llegara a adelantar por ello su celo seria algo catastrófico para la castidad del Capi.

Se vistió aun teniendo el incomodo juguete esperando entrar a un baño para quitárselo

- Si no caminas normal harás que se note – rió el alfa al ver a su futuro beta caminando de manera rara-

- claro que no- dijo enojado intentando no notar aquella cosita

- Como digas, ¿Te subes al auto? – dijo mirando como el capi volteaba

- CLARO QUE NO! – grito enojado alejándose de el

- Capi…. – lo llamo

- Que!?

- Se te ve – Dijo feliz palmeando su propio pantalón dándole a entender que algo se le notaba ahí

El capi toco confundido su pantalón reconociendo algo… "EL CABLE!" Pensó mientras se sonrojaba mirando a Stark y maldiciendo por sus apretados jeans. Estaba tan molesto por la acción que ni sintió el cable colgando entre sus pantalones

- Entonces…. Subes? – rió

No le quedaba de otra, así que lo hizo…

Todo el tramo a la casa de Steve transcurrió normal mientras Stark solo sonreía de manera maliciosa, hundido en pensamientos que no debía de decirle a Capi… bueno, no hasta su debido tiempo…

- Cuando es tu celo Capi? – Sonrió Stark

Nadie lo sabía, A nadie se lo dijo, pero era obvio que Stark investigaría y dudaría de todo, hasta encontrar la verdad

- Que?

- Vamos~ Nadie lo sabia, pero en unos documentos ocultos lo encontré, al parecer otro mas de tus contratiempos para entrar a la milicia… - sonrió estacionando el carro justo en los departamentos

- Bueno, no es algo que te incumba….

- No, no, no, no, vamos Capi, aunque fueras Alfa o Beta estaría interesado en ti….

- . . .

- Bien, llegamos… - mencionó sonriente

- Ah, si… -dijo pensando en las palabras del millonario- gracias…

- De nada… - Contesto tomando su celular- oh~!

- Que?- pregunto dudoso bajando del carro

- ummm.. Me permites entrar a tu casa a cargar mi celular? – dijo sonriente ¿Desde cuando Stark pide favores?

- . . . Claro- No podía ser grosero después del comentario de hace un rato, realmente no podía, deseaba pero no era capaz

Era muy peligroso tener a Stark cerca, pero de todas maneras lo había ayudado a volver (o algo así) así que ¿Por qué no? Oh… bueno…. si sé por que no…

Entraron a la casa mientras Stark cerraba la puerta justo al entrar y dejaba su celular en la mesita del comedor del Capitán mientras el caminaba a la cocina

- Quieres algo? Agua… café?

- Un vino esta bien….

- No tengo vino…. – dijo secamente sintiéndose, de nuevo, extrañamente enojado por el vicio de Stark.

- Woow tan aburrido como siempre~ capi~- dijo mientras abrazaba a Steve por la espalda

- umm- intento no parecer sorprendido, simplemente hizo una mueca – Y tu tan mano larga- menciono quitándose del agarre

- Oh~ Vamos Capi~ - Rio – Me diras que no te intereso?

- No por ser un aa-aaah! – tembló sorprendido sintiendo como el plug en su interior comenzaba a moverse

- Mmmh? Por que soy un aaah? – Sonrió poniendo en la primera potencia el plug.

- Bas-ta… - Entre cortado pero lo dijo… era demasiado

El omega sabía como mantener al margen sus deseos, sabía como suprimirlos, había tomado medicamento en la milicia para que no hubiera ninguna sorpresa….

- mmmh? Aun puedes hablar? – Rió subiendo la potencia viendo como el Capi se inclinaba un poco

- aaaahg! – No podía… sentía como su miembro crecía debajo de sus jeans apretados

- ahora? – dijo maliciosamente acercándose a Steve- Pasa algo~ Capi?

- Muere-mmmmg! – te! – menciono inclinándose mas

- por que tan agresivo?

En ese momento el omega intento golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero al estar suprimidas por la gran potencia del plug, el alfa fácilmente las pudo esquivar

- Woow~ wooow~ -rió- tranquilo~ - Lo beso en la mejilla sonriente- apenas empezamos y ya me quieres matar~ - rió

- E-esto va a terminar mmgm~ ya! – Gritó sintiendo como la sangre se perdía de su cabeza para ubicarse a su parte baja.

- Nop~ - sonrió- esto apenas comienza, pero tranquilo~ - toco la entrepierna flexionada del capi- parece que estas animado~ - Cargo a capi entre sus brazos

- Waaah!

-Woow~ eres mas ligero de lo que creí~ - Camino con el capi entre sus brazos- bueno, eso y que mi brazo biónico trabaja bien~ - dijo sintiéndose orgulloso de su nuevo aparato

Por fin el alfa bajo al omega en su cama mientras este se dispuso a quitarse la playera

- Oh~ no, no, no, no, no Y NO! –Gritó Steve jadeando y pateando en vano

- Tranquilo~ - Tomo la pierna de Capi- No hare nada si no quieres- sonrió

- Q- Que? – Que raro y enfermizo plan tenia en mente?

- Averigüe sobre ti capi…. Tu celo empezara pronto- sonrió- y con la estimulación del plug~ y mia, seguro no será mucho tiempo~ - Dijo pasando sus manos por el miembro apretado del Capi

- Es-es en unos días Stark – intento convencerse, intento pensar que Stark se equivocara

- Bueno, eso normalmente, pero este año es diferente~ - Rió- parece que no recuerdas los años bisiestos ¿verdad?

Oh no, lo olvidaba por completo, era ridículo pero cierto, era año bisiesto y los celos de los omegas en ese tiempo se volvían locos….  
>Ahora Steve se sentía asustado, no quería que su celo lo traicionara, no quería decir lo impresionante que era Tony, no quería mostrar su afecto a la persona mas egocéntrica que jamás conoció en toda su vida, no quería tener después que depender de el…<p>

- . . . – Steve bajo la cabeza sintiendo una opresión en su pecho

- mmnh? – Tony no hizo nada, solo lo miro, estaba sonrojado y apunto de llorar- tan malo es hacerlo conmigo? – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica- vamos capi, no seas así- menciono abrazando a Steve por el cuello estando los dos en la cama

El capitán solo lo abrazo, sin decir nada comenzó a sentir un leve calor, ya era hora y no sabía que hacer

- Sabes~ si lo deseas me iré- menciono sorprendiéndolo- he! Creo que es lo mejor no? – Sonrió alejándose de Steve

¿Que?¿Esa sonrisa era real? ¿Ese sentimiento era real?

- No- dijo deteniendo a Stark antes de que se bajara de la cama- esta empezando… - argumento sonrojado

Stark solo sonrió sabiendo que no obtendría mas del Capi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo iba muy rápido y a la vez tan lento

El capi solo jadeaba y gemía levemente sintiendo como Stark movía el plug en su interior, ya se habían quitado toda la ropa, entre besos y empujones por parte de Stark.

Steve empezaba a secretar ese líquido tan característico de los omegas, volviendo loco a Tony por un momento haciendo que ubicara la cabeza de su miembro en ese apretado hoyo

- No! – Dijo capi deteniéndolo con la rodilla- a-aun… no…

El alfa no dijo nada, se limito a sonreír y continuar moviendo sus dedos en el interior del omega sintiendo ese delicioso aroma.

Stark sabía que él estaba asustado, no sabia de que, pero por ello intentaba hacerlo lo mas lento posible, así que se agacho y comenzó a mamar el miembro del capi sintiendo ese agradable aroma lo mas que se podía.

-Aaaaaaaah~ - gimió Steve haciendo su cabeza para atrás sintiendo esa deliciosa y rasposa lengua

Tony no sabía que mas hacer, continuo masturbándolo hasta que el olor se intensifico al igual que los fluidos, ya no se podría contener más

- N-no haaa~ t-tienes aaaah! Q-que hacerlo- dijo Steve- mmmh~ y-ya….

¿No hacer?

El alfa levanto su rostro mirando maravillado la cara sonrojada y gimiendo del capi, nada falto para decir que eso rompió todo control en el científico.

Levantando las piernas del capi y sacando el plug se dispuso a penetrarlo con cierta fuerza temblando

- Agh! – gruño el alfa sintiendo ese delicioso y apretado hoyo, tan calido y resbalozo que era intoxicarte

- mmmmg! – Gimió el capi sintiendo eso que tanto temía… placer- haaaaa! Aaaaah ~ - comenzó a mover inconscientemente la cadera dándole a entender que necesitaba mas

- haaa! – Comenzó a moverse resbalándose en el interior del capi, moviendo sus caderas comenzando a penetrarlo a un ritmo lento que se empezaba a intensificar con cada gemido del omega

Era glorioso.

Los gemidos claros del capi, los golpes de cadera entre ambos y el jadeo del alfa, todo, todo se oía por todo el apartamento.

- m-mas! Aaaaaaaaah! – gimió el capi moviendo mas su cadera

- he~ - Sonrió sabiendo que el capi también se sentía genial con esto, que no era solo su imaginación, que en verdad eran uno, que en verdad lo amaba mas que como a algo material

Y así, llego a terminar al momento de una estocada gimiendo el nombre del contrario y sintiendo como se venían al instante.

Ahora se encontraban acostados en la cama, jadeando, intentando regular su respiración extasiados, sin decir nada, sin pensar nada…

Llego un momento en que ambos se miraron y sonrieron abrazándose quedando profundamente dormidos, pero entre suspiros y sueños se llego a oír:

."Se volvió real mi temor… ahora no creo poder dejarte ir"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otra vez yo! :v Holiwilis~ (?) ok no...

Total~ Criticas? comentarios? mentadas de... bueno de esas mentas raras (?)

Hadas madrinas? Todo es recibido~ :v

Tulipán~ Azul!


End file.
